mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Drive
Blood Drive is the fifth episode of season one of My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series. It aired June 29, 2011 as the third episode on Disney Channel. It has yet to air on Teletoon. Plot It's a hospital-turned-horror show when it's revealed that the nurses at Whitechapel Medical Center are vampires. The students of Whitechapel are given the chance to donate their blood to Whitechapel Medical Center. Erica signed up to help the nurses with collecting blood just so she can have it to herself. Meanwhile, Ethan is scared of the needle they use to take blood with and Benny is determined to get his blood drawn because of the super hot nurse. Sarah also attempts to get rid of her blood craving by scarfing down junk food. Little did they know, they are not any normal nurses. While Benny and Ethan watch Rory and Erica whisper something, they are sure they are up to a plan involving the blood. They put a tracking device in Rory's backpack. After that Ethan decided to gets a pint of his blood donated. Once the nurse touches him, he gets a vision showing that the nurses are vampires. Luckily for him, the nurses leave because of the fact that Rory and Erica got trapped in the blood truck and that they have to take them to a vampire council. Erica gets really annoyed about how Rory won't shut up, but Rory loves the idea of being trapped with Erica. Sarah comes in and finds Ethan, but she gets tempted by Ethan's blood and says his blood smells amazing. The tracking device says that Rory and Erica are in the truck that holds all the blood. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah go back to Ethan's house to get their equipment while Ethan finds out that the nurses aren't even real nurses. They eventually find the nurses then while Benny tries to find a way to open the truck, Ethan and Sarah battle the vampire nurses. One of the nurses smells Ethan's blood and says that Ethan's blood type is rare and one in a million. Ethan decides to get over his fear of needles and trades one pint of his blood for his friends. When the nurses open up the blood truck, it reveals Rory and Erica about to kiss. After seeing the truck open Erica quickly pulls away from Rory happy that she didn't kiss him and insists that she did it just to make him shut up about being stuck in a truck with her. then the vampire nurses leave when the older nurse gets annoyed by being around 'vampire newbs'. The next day, Sarah is relieved that the blood drive is over, but she still says that Ethan smells good to her. It also reveals that Erica stole the blood bags and that she refused to share any with Rory. Quotes Sarah: Let my friends go, or you nurses are going to need a doctor! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rory: You got it Hot Stuff. Erica: Don't call me that! Rory: Good idea. Switching to alternate code names, Sweetcheeks. Erica: Ugh! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Benny: This is like the opening for The Revenge of the Sith all over again! Ethan: Minus the Storm Troopers. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Older Nurse: You don't know what you're full of, do you? Ethan: Benny's had some ideas Trivia *Kristen Adams guest stared as Annie, the Hot Nurse *Amy Lalonde guest stared as the Older Nurse. *In the news article when it says their names it says Annie and Older Nurse. *The nurses mention a Vampire Council. In Season Two, there is to be an episode in which Sarah meets with the Council. Photo Gallery For the Blood Drive gallery go here Video Gallery thumb|305px|left|Part1 thumb|305px|right|Part 2 Credit for these videos goes to their respective owners. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Blood Drive Category:Sarah Category:Annie Category:Real life Category:Episode galleries